Seasonal Tales and Guardian Drabbles
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Little side stories from Son of the Winter Queen. Stories of Jack Frost with his Seasonal family and Guardian friends as they enjoy life together. Stories with fun, horror, angst, but mostly about friendship and the importance of family of all kinds. May contain crossovers and AU's. May also have a higher rating later on. Will let you know before hand. I take requests as well!


**Hi!**

**Well I know most of the people who have been following the Son of the Winter Queen are probably cursing me right now for not updating it. I am sorry for that, been having a whole lot of computer problems, lost most of my stories, and it's just taking a long time along with some personal problems going on in my life right now. Until I can my own laptop (this one is being borrowed only for a short while) everything is on notebook paper. But don't worry! Soon I will have new stories and new chapters posted up here for all of you to read!**

**Okay, so this idea has been in my head for a while, since writing Son of the Winter Queen and I just started writing it down finally! They are just going to be stories/drabbles of Jack Frost with his Seasonal family and his Guardian friends. So I do hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, just my original characters.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Being a young spirit especially a child, Jack loved the holidays; ones that mostly involved snow were the best ones to him. This year he would be celebrating his first Christmas and he was greatly excited about it happening.

He had heard about the famous celebration from a group of children who had been playing in the snow while making the daily rounds with his mother. The young snow child loved to play with the children; having snowball fights, building snowmen, and making snow angels in the snow with them. It was a bitter sweet moment though; even with the fun and joy of their playing, those children could never see him.

As soon as the children went home for it was getting late and would be dark, he rushed over to his mother, who was decorating the windows of the villager's homes with newly made frost.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?! I heard a bunch of children saying that Christmas is tomorrow! That a fat man named Santa Clause comes down the chimneys and leaves tons of presents for good boys and girls! Can you believe that?"

A surprise expression crossed over the Winter Queen's face, which soon became a chuckle. "Yes it is tomorrow. I have completely forgotten about the day. Time is very different for us spirits than for mortals. Nicklaus Saint North, though called North by most beings, must be hastily preparing for his journey."

"North? I thought his name was Santa Clause?"

The Winter Queen chuckled, "That is what the humans call him, my son. He lives up in the North Pole, where he, his yetis, and elves work very hard to make toys for all of the children in the world all year round. Then on Christmas Eve he loads all the gifts up in his sleigh, where it is drawn by magical reindeer, and fly across the lands; delivering presents to every single home."

Jack's eyes widen in awe and wonder. "Wow. I can't wait to get home! I wonder what he is going to bring me?"

"I do not know, my son. We will just have to finish our work spreading the snow, for it wouldn't be Christmas without beautiful white snow to look upon. Then we will rush home, to tuck you in, and be ready for Christmas morning." The Winter Queen smiled.

"Let's hurry up then!" The Winter Prince exclaimed, the wind carrying him in the air; snowflakes falling down from his takeoff. The Seasonal being soon caught up to them, scattering the snow over the lands in the late hours of the night. The moon was glowing so brightly above them and the stars sparkling in glee for the holiday. Their work was soon finished, and quickly departed for home. Jack had jumped into his bed with no fuss at all, making his mother chuckle giving him a kiss goodnight. By the time she left his bedroom, the frost boy was already dreaming about Christmas.

Morning came rather quickly, with Jack leaping from his bed and running to the main hall. His heart was pounding with excitement, wondering what gifts he had received from the Guardian of Wonder. He suddenly stopped though, his smile leaving his face, and his eyes becoming downcast.

There were no gifts to be seen anywhere.

North had not come to the Winter Palace.

The Guardian had not given him a Christmas present.

With a broken and heavy heart, Jack slowly turned around to head back to his bedroom; to sulk under the covers and wait for the 'joyous holiday' to be over with. So he would not feel the pains of being ignored, of being lonely, of being forgotten. He did not get very far at all.

"Ooph!"

Jack looked up to see what he had run into. There before him was his mother, his aunt, and his uncles. All of them with smiles on their faces, their eyes filled with joy, and their hands were hiding something behind their backs. The Winter Queen bent down to kiss her son on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

All four of them brought out the gifts they had found for their beloved Winter Prince. Jack's eyes were soon filled with tears, his heart quickly mending and being filled with some much love for his family. He hugged his relatives, hugging his mother the longest; hiding his face in her chest, mumbling.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. But I didn't get a gift for you or anyone else."

Suddenly he felt a strong hand ruffling his snow white hair, and words that warmed his soul even more, with the Lady of Spring with the Lord of Summer laughing softly in the background as the Fall King replied.

"We were already blessed with our gift. You."

Jack wept happily in the arms of his family.

For the next three hundred years, Jack Frost would never receive toys from the great North. The Guardian would always forget all about him, saying that Jack Frost was on the Naughty List, holding the longest record. The snow child, hid his disappointment, but soon he would forget about not getting any Christmas gifts from the old man. No, he was given something much better from his Seasonal family. Eternal love.

The best Christmas gift of all.

* * *

**AHH! I am such a horrible person am I not? I can probably feel the hate from all the North fans out there right now. *Hides away in closet* I do hope you like, because there will be more to come along with new chapters for Son of the Winter Queen. If you have any ideas for this story, I would greatly appreciate it, and will write a drabble about them, giving you credit for it.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and please tell me if I kept Jack in character.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
